Merry Christmas Darling
by skysky15
Summary: A series of Christmas one-shots. Most will be Elliot/Olivia, maybe some Nick/Olivia. I am taking requests up until Christmas Day.
1. Chapter 1

**This first one-shot is very, very fluffy. It's also pretty AU. Lizzie and Dickie are 8, Maureen is 12, Kathleen is 10, Elliot and Olivia have been together for 3 years, and married for less than one year. **

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Olivia mumbled, rolling over to kiss the chest of the man laying in bed next to her.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Five A.M. Lizzie will be in any minute to wake is up. I can hear then out there, arguing about who's turn it is," Olivia replied, sitting up on her elbows.

"Why don't we just save then the trouble," Elliot suggested, rolling out of bed and throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of a sweat pants. Olivia followed his lead, slipping on one of Elliot's t-shirts, a pair of underwear, and some sweat pants.

"No! Lizzie it's your turn!" Maureen whisper-yelled at the eight year old.

"Nuh-uh! It's your turn!" Lizzie accused.

"Guys, there's no need to fight. We are already up," Olivia announced, leading the way out of the bedroom with Elliot on her heels.

"Oh, hi mom. Hi dad," Maureen said, slightly embarrassed that they had woken their parents up.

"Where is Dickie and Kathleen?" Elliot asked.

"In the kitchen, making you guys coffee," Maureen replied.

"Well, you guys go on into the living room. We will be there in a minute," Elliot instructed, gently pushing Olivia towards the kitchen. Sure enough, the coffee was brewing and Kathleen and Dickie were gathering two coffee mugs from the cabinet.

"Merry Christmas daddy!" Kathleen said excitedly as she saw her father enter the kitchen. "Merry Christmas momma!" she added as she saw Olivia behind him.

"Merry Christmas, sugar. Why don't you guys head into the living room with your sisters? We will be in there in just a minute," Olivia instructed, placing a kiss to her cheek.

Kathleen nodded,"Ok," she said, heading through the kitchen door, towards the living room.

"You too champ," Elliot said, nodding towards Dickie. Dickie simply nodded, running in his sisters footsteps towards the living room.

"The coffee still has a few minutes," Olivia said, glancing at the machine.

"Good," Elliot said, wrapping his arms around his wife,"I haven't got to say good morning to you yet," he added, kissing her roughly.

Olivia chuckled against his lips,"Well, good morning to you too," she said as he pulled away.

"Mhm," Elliot murmured, kissing her again, softer this time. "This is our first Christmas together," he noted.

"What are you talking about El? We've benne together for the last three Christmases," Olivia stated.

"I meant, this is our first Christmas together, as husband and wife," Elliot clarified.

Olivia nodded,"It doesn't feel any different," she said, turning it his arms and pouring two cups of coffee.

"That's because we have acres like a married couple for the past twelve years," Elliot joked, kissing her neck.

Olivia chuckled, turning back around and handing him his coffee,"I love you," she stated, kissing his lips.

"I love you too," Elliot returned, nuzzling her nose.

Olivia smiled,"We're coming, Lizzie," she promised, turning look at the blond standing in the doorway and removing herself from Elliot's arms to follow her into the living room. "Alright, go at it," she instructed, sitting down on the couch and curling her feet underneath her. Elliot sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, watching, what her considered to be their kids, open their presents.

Once they were all finished Maureen stood up, reaching under the back of the tree and pulling out a messily wrapped present,"This one is for you, from all of us," she stated, handing it to her parents and sitting down on the floor next to her siblings.

"Awh, you guys really didnt have to get us anything," Olivia said.

"Just open it, mom," Kathleen instructed.

Olivia untapped the gift carefully, revealing a scrap book,"Oh my God," she breathed, opening to the first page.

The kids all gathered around their parents as Maureen explained the book to them,"We kind of raided the photo albums," she stated. "This one is from the first day you met," she explained, pointing to the first picture. "And this is the first newspaper article on a case you solved together," he explained, pointing to the next page."This is your first Gala together, and the first time we met you, mom." she continued. "Our first Christmas as a family, our first camping trip, our first family vacation, our first trip to Disney World,the day daddy proposed, your wedding day, a picture from your honey moon, and finally, the picture from Thanksgiving with the whole family last month," Maureen listed. A tear slid down Olivia's cheek and Elliot wiped it away swiftly, holding in his own tears,"Are those happy tears, or sad tears?" Maureen asked nervously.

Olivia chuckled,"Happy tears. Very happy tears," she answered, pulling all four kids and her husband into a tight hug,"I love you guys, so much. Thankyou," she said as a few more tears trickled down her cheeks.

"We love you too, mom," Dickie said, being the feat to pull away. The other three kids followed suit, moving back to the floor to figure out their newLu acquired gifts.

Olivia turned to Elliot, kissing him softly,"You have the best kids, ever," she said against his lips.

"We have the best kids ever," Elliot corrected, kissing her again.

Olivia chuckled and turned to look at the kids,"Merry Christmas, El," she said, laying her head on his chest.

"Merry Christmas, darling," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**What'd ya think?**

**Up next, Elliot's first Christmas without the kids after his divorce has him pretty depressed, and on top of that, he's sick! Can Olivia help him feel better?**

**Follow me on Twitter (SkylarEdwards97) and Tumblr (skylaredwards97)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm home sick from school, you guys get an early update! **

**It's Elliot's first Christmas without the kids after his divorce, and to make it even worse, he's sick! No worries, though, Olivia is there to help him feel better.**

* * *

****"Elliot there is no way in hell I am leaving you here all alone on Christmas, especially with Strep Throat. You never let me spend a Christmas alone, and I'm not letting you, either," Olivia said decisively, walking into the living from from her small kitchen, carrying a mug of coffee for herself and some herbal tea for Elliot.

Elliot coughed,"Thanks," he said, receiving his tea and lifting his feet so Olivia could sit on the end of the couch. Olivia sat down, curling her feet underneath her and pulling his feet back into her lap. "But, I feel bad that it is 6:00 in the evening on Christmas Eve and you are sitting here with pathetically sick me, on your couch, instead of out with your new boyfriend," Elliot added.

Olivia smiled,"Last Christmas you did the same thing for me," she pointed out. "Minus the whole "boyfriend" thing. Which, by the way, is over,surge added, taking spilling sip of her coffee.

Elliot took a few short sips of his tea before speaking again,"What happened to what's-his-face?"

Olivia sighed,"David and I just weren't working out. Too many complications," she answered.

Elliot saw the hurt look on her face and decided to drop the subject,"You know, you're going to get sick from sitting her with me all the time," he pointed out.

"Well, I expect you to take care of my sick ass," Olivia said, chuckling.

Elliot smiled,"Of course," he confirmed, beginning to cough again. Olivia sat us as he went into a fit, and pulled him up with her, patting his back repeatedly until the coughs subsided.

"It's time for more medicine," Olivia said, standing and walking into the kitchen.

"But mom," Elliot mocked, whining.

Olivia rolled her eyes, coming back with a pill in her hand,"Just take the damn pill," she said, putting into his hand.

Elliot grumbled, but did as he was told, before laying back down and holding one of Olivia's pillows close,"Thanks for taking care of me, Liv," he mumbled.

Olivia chuckled,"You can repay me by not snuggling my pillow so hard that the stuffing comes out," she said.

"Fine," Elliot said, pulling a surprised Olivia into his embrace.

"Elliot, what the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked, suppressing a chuckled or content sigh.

"You said not to snuggle your pillow, what did you expect me to do?" Elliot asked.

Olivia laughed,"Well, I definitely didn't expect you to try to snuggle me!" She exclaimed, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was no use, his arms were locked around her waist.

"You're warm, and you smell good," Elliot mumbled into her hair.

Olivia chuckled again, trying to ignore the effect his closeness was having on her,"That fever must really be getting to your head," she joked.

Elliot shook his head slightly, keeping his eyes closed,"No, it's just making me too tired to lie anymore," he said.

Olivia finally stopped struggling,"What?" She asked.

"I love you, Livia. You don't feel the same way, though, an I know it. So, can you please just let me enjoy the pity snuggle you are giving me?" Elliot asked.

The news sunk into Olivia for a moment before she turned in Elliot's arms,"No," she said, causing Elliot's eyes to pop open. "But I can let you enjoy a non pity kiss. If you want it, that is," she finished. Elliot leaned forward, closing the gap between them, showing her how much he really did want it. How much he really did want her. Olivia pulled away,"Wow," she said, catching her breath. "If you kiss like that when you're sick, I can't even imagine what it's like when you're healthy," she added, smiling.

Elliot smirked, even when he was sick, he was an arrogant ass,"You won't have to imagine for long," he said. "But, I have a reeling that you will definitely be getting sick now," he added, kissing her chastely on the lips.

Olivia smiled against his lips,"It was worth it," she said with a shrug, pulling his head back to hers in a deep kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

**I don't know how I felt about this one... let me know what you thought, though!** **Next up, Christmas shopping with our two favorite detectives!**

**Follow me on Twitter (SkylarEdwards97) and Tumblr (skylaredwards97)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I know I haven't updated my stories in a while, and I promise that I will soon. If all goes well, new chapters should be up before New Year's Eve. **

**Now, moving on to this, this chapter will be Elliot and Olivia Christmas shopping, as I said last chapter, but I hope to get at least one more chapter up either today or tomorrow, and it will be Nick and Olivia!**

**Anyway, here's the next edition to Merry Christmas Darling!**

* * *

"Babe, what do you think Katie will think of this?" Elliot asked, holding up a blouse for his wife to approve.

Olivia looked up from the rack of jeans she was searching and gave him a quick nod,"She'll like it," she said, giving him her approval.

Elliot sighed, adding that to the stack of clothes folded over his arm and walking to the rack where Olivia was,"How much longer?" he whined.

Olivia chuckled, placing a pair of jeans over Elliot's arm,"Well, I guess we can take a break from shopping to grab some lunch, but we have some shopping to do," she stated, leading Elliot to the cash register.

Elliot pulled Olivia towards him by the waist, successfully wrapping his arms around her,"What do you want to get for lunch?" He asked against her neck as the cashier rang up their items., which mainly consisted of clothing for Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie.

"I don't care. Whatever you want," Olivia replied, sliding the debit card to her and Elliot's shared account through the slot and typing in the PIN number.

Elliot took the few bags and the receipt from the cashier with one hand, taking Olivia's hand with the other,"How about we try out that new Chinese buffet down the block? We can leave the bags in the car here and just walk," he suggested.

Olivia nodded, cuddling up to Elliot's side as the freezing December air hit her,"Sounds great," she said, unlocking the doors to her car. Elliot threw the bags into the backseat and Olivia locked the doors again before the couple made their way down the block to the new restaurant. They were seated quickly, and told to help themselves. They each filled a plate, never straying too far from each other and slid back into their booth, on the same side.

"So, you still haven't told me what you want for Christmas," Olivia stated, taking a bite of her food and looking at Elliot out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't want anything for Christmas. I have you. My kids are healthy. I'm healthy. You're healthy. I'm good," Elliot stated simply.

Olivia shook her head,"However sweet that may be, it's not an answer," she said.

Elliot sighed,"But I really don't want anything," he said.

"Nothing at all? Really El? We've been together for 5 years and the only thing you've ever asked for for Christmas or your birthday is that I dress up in some lingerie and let you...take it off of me," Olivia stated, giving him a seductive smile.

Elliot chuckled,"I'm sure any man would rather have that as a gift than anything that can be bought," he said.

Olivia rolled her eyes,"So, I guess it's another year of giving Eli, Gabi, Nathan, and Shelby to your mom for the night after Christmas?" She asked.

Elliot smiled, placing a soft kiss to her temple,"You know me so well," he said, tracing his lips down his jawline.

Olivia suppressed a moan,"Keep that up and we're going to scar all of the poor people who decided to come here for lunch today," she said, turning her head and giving him a heated kiss.

"It'll be their fault for watching,"Elliot mumbled against her lips, slipping a hand towards the button to her jeans.

Olivia chuckled, placing her hand over his and guiding it back to her thigh where it had been resting, and giving him one final peck before pulling away,"There will be plenty of time for that later, but we really do need to finish so we can get some more shopping done," she said.

Elliot sighed, taking another bite of cashew chicken,"I don't want to finish shopping, though," he whined playfully.

Olivia laughed, pushing her plate forward, signifying that she was done,"Awh, poor baby," she teased.

Elliot pushed his plate forward as well,"I guess if we have to, we should get going," he said, sliding out of the booth and pulling Olivia out after him. He quickly paid and they walked back to the mall together, Olivia once again huddled into Elliot's side. The couple finished their shopping in record time, rushing through the stores so that they could be home by dinner, and finally collapsing into the car once all the bags had been thrown into the trunk and backseat.

"We have one more stop," Olivia said from the passenger seat as Elliot started the car.

Elliot turned to look at her,"Where?" He asked curiously.

"Victoria's Secret. You ripped my last lingerie off of me last month, and now I don't have any left," Olivia stated, a smile playing on her lips.

"Now that, I can handle," Elliot smirked. He quickly drove to the store that was closest to their house in Queens and parked. Olivia led the way inside the store and went straight for the red, green, and white display near the dressing rooms. She let Elliot pick out a few things and took them to the changing room. She was in the middle of slipping a white teddy on over the matching red satin bra and panties when the foot to her changing room opened. She spun around to see Elliot closing the door behind him. "What are you doing in here, El? You know it's against store policy," Olivia chastised, placing her hands on her hips.

Elliot didn't say anything, but simply moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him,"This one. You need to get this one," he stated.

Olivia smirked, forgetting all about the store policies,"You like what you see, Stabler?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Damn straight," Elliot said, beginning to assault her neck with his mouth.

Olivia moaned quietly, moving her head to give him better access,"We really need to get home," she mumbled, not making any move to pull away from him.

"We really should," Elliot said against her jaw line, kissing his way to her lips. She parted them for him without any hesitation, letting his tongue slide into her mouth.

They were interrupted by Olivia's ringing phone,"Damn it," Olivia muttered, pulling away and digging her phone out of her coat pocket. "Hello? Hey Mo, no we will be home in ten minutes, ok? Yeah, go ahead and order some pizza, there's money in the jar on top of the fridge. Alright, love you too sweetie," she finished, hanging up. "The kids are wondering why we aren't home yet," she stated, simply, changing back into her clothes.

Elliot sighed,"Leave it to the kids to kill the mood," he said jokingly, holding out Olivia's coat for her to slide in to. Olivia buttoned up her coat and turned around, placing a mind-blowing kiss to Elliot's lips,"Later," she said, pulling away and gathering the lingerie that they had decided to get. "But now, lets pay for this, pick up some pizza, and head home," she said, pecking his lips again, before leading the way out of the changing room.

* * *

**This was a little different from what I normally write, I think(and it was also uploaded from my phone, so there are probably a lot of grammatical errors, so I'm sorry about that). **

**But let me know what you thought!**

**Next chapter will be Nick's first Christmas since Zara was born, without her. He's lonely, of course, and Olivia hopes to cheer up her partner by giving him a little company on Christmas Eve.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Liv, can you grab the pizza? I'll get the drinks ready," Nick said, walking into the kitchen. Olivia answered the door, paid the delivery man, and took the pizza without a word. She brought the pizza into the kitchen and sat it down on the counter, gathering two plates from the cabinet and putting a slice on each plate.

"Babe, do you want two pieces?" Olivia asked.

Nick nodded"Yes please," he confirmed, carrying their drinks into the living room and sat them down on the coffee table, slumping onto the couch as Olivia entered the room, carrying the plates.

Olivia handed the plate with two slices to Nick and sat down next to him, allowing him to wrap an arm around her,"What's on T.V?" she asked

Nick shrugged, taking a bite of his pizza,"The Grinch?" he guessed, watching the animated figures on the screen.

"This was my favorite when I was a kid. It was the only movie my mom ever sat down and watched with me. It was only once, and it was when I was seven, but I'll never forget it. I was so happy," Olivia said with a faint smile.

"It's Zara's favorite Christmas movie," Nick said with a sad smile.

Olivia put her pizza down on the coffee table, placing a hand under Nick's chin and gently huided his lips to her's for a soft kiss,"I'm sorry that you don't have her here tonight, but at least you have her all day tomorrow, and she'll be here for Chriskmas Eve next year," Olivia said, resting her forehead against his.

Nick sighed, kissing her again,"I know, it's just my first Christmas Eve away from her since she was born," he said.

Olivia nodded, pulling away from him and standing up, she extended a hand towards him,"Come on'" she said,"Let's go to bed, you can unwrap one of your presents early."

"I told you not to get me anything! What is it?" Nick asked, taking her hand as he stood up.

Olivia smirked,"Me," she replied, pulling him in for a heated kiss before he had time to respond. His hands automatically went to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms wound around his neck as he licked her lips, asking permission. She granted it without hesitation, opening her mouth for him. She smiled into the kiss as he swept her into his arms and carrying her to the couch, deciding that the bed was too far away. He laid her down carefully, before flattening out on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Nick pulled away, breathlessly, only to pull his old t-shirt over her head. He had it half way over her head when the doorbell rang.

"They'll go away," Nick mumbled, pulling the shirt completely off of her and throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed. He reattached his lips to her's af he ran his hande down her body, finally finding the waist band to her sweatpants. Whoever was at the door rang the doorhell again, followed by loud knocking. Nick groaned,"Motherfucker," he mumbled.

Olivia gave him a smile, sitting up and pulling a hoodie that was slung over the back of the couch onto herself,"Don't move," she said, giving him a kiss before walking to the door and looking through the peephole,"Nick," she called, opening the door.

"She has not stopped asking for her daddy and mommy Liv all night. I can't take it anymore," Nick's exwife said, pushing Zara towards Olivia.

Zara smiled,"Mommy Liv!" she exclaimed, jumping into Olivia's arms. Olivia smiled and kissed her forehead, looking up to discover that the had been there a moment ago, wasn't there any more. She closed the door as Nick finally appeared. His eyes brightened as he saw Zara in Olivia's arms.

"How?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged,"She wouldn't stop asking for us, so your ex decided to drop her off, I guess" she informed him.

Nick smiled as he walked closer and wrapped his arms around his daughter and his girlfriend,"That is perfectly ok with me," he said, placing a kiss to each of there foreheads, and a kiss to Olivia's lips.


End file.
